mlpfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Mat och dryck
Följande är en lista över mat och drycker som är förekommande i serien, liksom kockar, bagare och andra mat-och-dryck-servitörer och -leverantörer.__TOC__ Mat och dryck efter typ Karaktärerna i serien äter rå mat ibland, men ponnyerna och andra civiliserade varelser tillagar sin mat såsom smörgåsar, grytor, pajer, kakor, godsaker och andra rätter. Inga ponnyer äter kött i serien, men utöver växter äter de djurprodukter som ägg och mjölk. De visas att sköta fält, trädgårdar, grönsaksfält, och blomrabatter. Äpplen visas ofta och visar sig vara en stor del av de populära livsmedel och drycker i Ponyville. Andra växter som konsumeras av ponnyer är apelsiner, vete, hö, havre, majs och olika blommor. Ponnyer äter också mat som potatischips, som inte rekommenderas som hästfoder. Drakar äter ädelstenar, guld och silver, även om vissa drakar, som Spike, äter mer än bara skatter, som i Biljettballaden där han äter äpplen och hö, liksom i Äppelpengssäsong. Den stora röda draken i Drakblyg har en samling av skatter han förmodligen äter utav, likså gör den gröna draken i Uggle-slutet gott, allting gott, och Spikes kärlek till ädelstenar förekommer i flera avsnitt. Han äter ädelstenar i I knipa, En hund och ponny cirkus, Uggle-slutet gott, allting gott och Ensamfest. En mängd köttätande och allätande djur skildras i serien, som vesslor och mytologiska varelser. Hydran, till exempel, ses försöka jaga ponnyer för att få mat. Mineraler konsumeras av olika varelser. Fluttershy matar illrar med ett par fiskar och fåglar matas med maskar i Drakblyg. Ugglor som Owlowiscious är köttätare och jagar möss, which was exploited by Spike in an attempt to get Owlowiscious into trouble in Uggle-slutet gott, allting gott. Det förekommer en salt-saloon i I knipa som liknar salooner där alkohol serveras; en "full" ponny blir utkastad från saloonen med salt runt sin mun. Kockar och recept Som bör vara klart vid det här laget, ponnyer i serien äter inte bara råa eller oförklarlig "av magi"-rätter. De kombinerar även ingredienser och laga mat. Det finns andra varelser som kan laga mat, likaså. *Pinkie Pie tar fram en marshmallow på pinne från ingenstans i Den avspisade gripen, och grillar den på elden Gilda andades ut från en vanilj- och citronkaramell (med peppar inuti) som hon åt. *Påsklilja-smörgåsar och hö-strips serveras i Ponyvilles café i Biljettballaden. I verkliga livet är påskliljor giftigt för hästar. *Applejack beskrivs av Pinkie Pie som "den bästa bagaren nånsin" i Äppelpengssäsong. Applejack själv säger att hon kan "baka allt från småkakor till pajer på ett litet kick." *Fluttershys kanin Angel blandar och ger en sallad till Twilight Sparkle i Biljettballaden. *Pinkie Pie själv är en entusiastisk bagare, även om hennes tendens att njuta av stark sås (i Vänskap är magisk, del 1) och brända muffins (i Cutie kallar) ger upphov till frågor om kvaliteten på hennes resultat. Dock må hon också vara den enda anställde på Sockerbitshörnan. *Den unga ponnyn Twist gör sina egna polkagrisar, nämns av henne själv i Cutie kallar. *Apple Bloom försöker baka muffins med Pinkie Pie i Cutie kallar, men resulterar i ett stökigt kök, brända muffins som endast Pinkie finner ätbara, och en mycket olycklig ungt föl. *Bearbetade tilltugg som säljs kommersiellt finns också tillgängligt, inklusive potatischips och läsk. I den verkliga världen rekommenderas inte potatis som hästfoder, men ryttare tycks njuta av dem däremot. *Apple Bloom, Scootaloo och Sweetie Belle försöka göra kola i hopp om att förtjäna sina cutie marks i Succéshoware. *Det grötiga Pinkie Pie åt var tillagat av bufflarna i I knipa. *Herr och fru Cake, ägarna och operatörerna av Sugarcube Corner och Pinkie Pies arbetsgivare, tillagar godsaker i flera avsnitt. *Rarity, Twilight Sparkle och Applejack gör tilltugg tillsammans i Titta innan du sover. *I Äppelpengssäsong, när Applejack kämpar för att höra vad Twilight Sparkle säger, misstar hon några fraser för mat som seleri, bönor and leverpastej. *Fluttershy lagar till en hemgjord soppa till Philomena i En fågel i hoven. *Spike kan också laga mat. I avsnittet, Over a Barrel, poppade han popcorn för vännerna. I En fågel i hoven hjälper han Herr och fru Cake med att baka pajer. I Uggle-slutet gott, allting gott hade han gjort några kakor och andra godsaker. I avsnitt 1, 3 och 14 nämns flera godsaker gjorda på äpplen. De som nämns är: *Bakade äpplen *Friterat äpple *Kaneläpple *Karamelläpple *Smulpaj med äpple *Äppelbruché *Äppelkaka *Äppelknyten *Äppelkompott *Äppelkrisp *Äppelmunkar *Äppelpaj *Äppelstrudel *Äppeltårta *Äppleklubbor *Apple Brown Bettie Pinkie Pie nämner följande ingredienser för muffins i Äppelpengssäsong: *Socker *Ägg *Chockladvisp *Bakjäst *Mjöl (en kopp) *Vetegroddar Applejack misstar några av ovanstående ingredienser för följande föremål: *Potatischips (chockladvisp) *Läsk (bakjäst) *Citroner "en kopp surt" (mjöl) *Daggmask "daggormen" (vetegroddar) Pinkie Pie sjunger om ingredienser för muffins i Muffins sången: *Mjöl (ett mått) *Nått som är sött (det som visas är klubbor, godispinne och godis i papper) *Salt ("en aning") *Vanilj (en tesked, men "I med mer och räkna till tre") Kategori:Samhälle